harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Labor day insanity!
In this episode, the Harpers have their usual Labor Day and last holiday of the Summer fete before the kids begin their college. If one hoped that there would be no Jennifer Barrett to destroy it, they would be sadly disappointed. The narcissistic former model again tries to make the gathering all about her, however, her former husband, Aaron Atherton, finally unleashes the dirty secret that she has covered. SCENE The Common. Again, as is usual, the Harper family gathers for their annual Labor Day celebration. This usual end to a quite busy Summer is a respite for the family. This year, Sammy; Courtney Sue; Ellie; Derek; Ashley and Aidan are beginning their college careers. Courtney Sue is preparing to become a journalist (she currently works as an intern at the Globe); Derek, Sammy and Aidan are all in law school together; while shy Ellie is majoring in dance and theater. She has grown out of her shyness around the family, and is a bit more assertive, but around new people, she is still very quiet, although her debutante year helped her bring out her inner beauty. ' '''Jolie is headed to Penn State. The always unconventional youngest quad has received a full-ride scholarship. She is attending her first Soccer team practices and, on the off time, she is getting herself moved in. Bryan had gone with Jolie to get herself assimilated to Penn State and State College life. ' 'Valerie Anne moved back to Connecticut, where she is going to attend Yale, where her father, Scott attended. After her mother, Diana, retired from the law, she and Scott also moved back to Marshall City. They felt it was time for them to go back. They would visit Boston periodically to see their friends and family. ' '''Sharlyn, Scott's daughter from his first marriage, remained in Boston (she had divorced her husband) and so did her son, Shane, who has entrenched himself in the Boston Opera. The rest of the families also attended. Anngelique and Elisabeth haven't returned yet, because they had been on their honeymoon (they got married in Marshall City, Connecticut) and were on a world cruise that they received from the Harpers. AJ: Hey, Jamie, I heard from Minz. JAMIE: What did she say? AJ: She is doing all right. She texted me that she and Elisabeth are doing wonderfully. Their world cruise is wonderful. JAMIE: I am glad. I am also glad the Harpers invited us. (Enter: Michelle. She is pleased.) MICHELLE: Well, we're glad you are here with us. AJ: Thank you, Mrs. Mercier. MICHELLE: I am glad you are able to come. I so wish Anngelique and Elisabeth were here. AJ: They wanted to thank you for the cruise that your family booked for them. MICHELLE: It was our pleasure. Velda was able to find a decent cruise and a world cruise was something that she had wanted to prepare, and she was glad to do so. JAMIE: We promised them that we could save some food for them. MICHELLE: I think we can do that. (The companionship is evident among the families, a companionship that is nearly shattered, when the arrogant and aggravating Jennifer Barrett saunters up, wearing her ridiculous fur coat.) MICHELLE: Oh my god! Not YOU again! JENNIFER: Of course, it's me again! Why not?! MICHELLE: Leave us alone! JENNIFER: No! DYLAN: Leave us alone! JENNIFER: NO! SHEILA: Leave us alone, or get jailed! JENNIFER: I don't have to do what you say! Donald Trump says I can do anything I want to! ASHLEY: You and Donald Trump again! Don't you ever TIRE of talking about him?! JENNIFER: No! He is our president and you'd be wise to worship him! ASHLEY: Shut up! And you don't EVER tell me who I can and cannot worship! Unlike you, Barrett, I am an adult! DEREK: Leave these premises at once! JENNIFER: I told you to shut up! You don't speak to your superiors! DEREK (snobbishly): Please, you stupid cow! You are FAR from being my superior! JENNIFER: I am NOT! I am more important than you are! SHEILA: Leave my nephew alone! JENNIFER: Why should I?! AARON (furiously): Because, if you don't leave, I will make sure you will be exposed for all you did! (Jennifer, realizing that Aaron means what he says, flees in horror. The group is surprised. She never gave up this easily before.) SHEILA: She's gone! What have you got on her, Aaron? AARON: I have a lot on her! DYLAN: Wow! She is scared of you. AARON: And well she ought to be. I think the time is ripe to expose her once and for all. Watch for me on the news tonight. (Sheila and Dylan look at one another in confusion.) CUT TO The WBOS news room. Aaron is being interviewed by Caitlyn. She sees what he has to say. CAITLYN: Are you sure you want to expose her for what she did? AARON: Yes, I do. If I don't, she will be getting away with everything for the rest of her life. And I cannot allow her to do that, especially for my son's safety. CAITLYN: Well, I am all for that. All right, then, let's hear it. AARON: Well, when Jennifer was in college, she was the part of a White Supremacist group! She was one of those who nearly burned the UCLA Administration Building down! She and her flunkies also burned down the Black Student Union. One member of the BSU, who was in the office at that time, died in the hospital of very severe burns. Both fires were classified as arson, although the fire at the Administration building was attempted arson. The foul thing is, the Panhellenic Council, which oversaw the sororities, never removed her from her position at the Sorority. On the other hand, the IFC, the Inter-Fraternity Council, which oversaw our fraternity and other frats at UCLA pursued some of the investigations and three frat members, not from my fraternity, were arrested immediately. Worst of all, she escaped justice for what she did. She was never arrested. CAITLYN: That is terrible. Was Jennifer involved directly in the arson? AARON: Yes, she was. She reveled in the destruction. She deliberately was the one who started the fire at the Black Stuent Union. She and her White Supremacist friends were dancing and throwing their books in the fire, gloating and celebrating. It was as if they were wanting to show their despicability all over the campus. CAIITLYN: Wow. Her despicable nature knows no bounds. AARON: Yes, it did. The BSU was restarted and they were set up off campus, although they are a school sanctioned organization. They found a new building and they started anew. This time, she is not going to get away with what she has done. CAITLYN: What do you have planned, Aaron? AARON: I contacted the proper authorities in Los Angeles. They received the proof that I have. I think you will see the results momentarily. I also contacted the FBI. Since a person was killed in the commission of one of the arsons, the FBI was called in on it, and there is NO statute of limitations on it. CAITLYN (gleefully): You mean? AARON: Yeah, I mean it. It should be happening right about.......now. Take a look, Caitlyn. (There is a live-feed occurring as the arrogant Jennifer is taken down by the police as she exits the Ritz-Carlton. She is arrested by FBI agents, and she is thrashing about and screaming. Caitlyn is in shock, as she is watching the footage, but she is also no doubt pleased. The screen then shows the various families in the Harper Universe's reactions to Jennifer Barrett's arrest. They are astonished but mainly quite pleased. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Hall of Fame Episodes